Overloaded
by mickeylover303
Summary: Sasuke critiques Naruto's technique.  During sex.


_Yes, I shouldn't be writing at all. But dialogue only is my comfort zone, and writing non explicit sex is fun. Rated for swearing and suggestive...ness...ity?_

...

**Overloaded **

"If you're going to suck on my neck, Naruto, do it on the other side, right below my ear. I'm more sensitive there."

"Don't tell me where to put my mouth, damn it."

"I did not say take a bite out of my ear. I said below my ear. Are you dumb and deaf or just dumb?"

"For once, can't you just let me do it the way I want to do it?"

"No."

"You're seriously taking the fun out of this. I'm trying to—"

"Rub it between your hands first. I don't like it when it's cold."

"Stop treating me like I don't know how to do this. I know how to have sex with you."

"Then hurry up."

"Hurry up, he says. But when I hurry up it's, you're going too fast. And when I don't go fast enough it's, you're going too—"

"Get off me, moron. What's the point of having sex with you if I have to do everything myself?"

"Well, if you'd just—um..."

"What?"

"...that's kind of hot."

"What's so hot about me doing the same thing you do with your fingers?"

"I've never seen you do it to yourself. Maybe we should do it this way more often."

"Naru—"

"Sorry, sorry. Your head okay?"

"Didn't I tell you not to put your mouth on that side of my neck?"

"I'll suck on whatever side of your neck I want to."

"Not if I tell you not to, you won't."

"Are you going to let me do this or not?"

"…depends on if you can actually get this—get this—uh, keep doing that."

"Normally, I'd say make a clone and do it yourself if you're going to complain this much, although you'd probably like that, wouldn't you, you kinky bastard. But as long as you let me watch—"

"Did I say you could stop? Angle your hips a little bit more. To the right. No, no, your other right."

"I'll angle my hips the way I—"

"Don't move your—put your hand back over there, stupid."

"I can't believe having sex with someone like you can actually be unsexy."

"If you weren't such an incompetent moron, I wouldn't have to tell you what to do."

"Figures sex is the only time you won't shut up."

"Figures you can't even do something like sex right."

"You bast—oh—_oh_—do that again."

"What—this?"

"Damn, that's tight."

"This is what happens when you know what you're doing."

"Sasuke, st-stop."

"Too much for you?"

"Like hell it is."

"Good. Now go faster."

"Shut up. I'm going as fast as I can."

"Brainless wonder. When I push up like this…"

"Sa-Sasuke."

"You're supposed to push down like…like that."

"I wasn't…I wasn't ready, you jackass."

"Nobody told you to slow down. Move so I can feel good again."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I'm supposed to feel good, too."

"Shut up and mo—ah—move, Naruto."

"You like that, huh? What if I—"

"Move."

"Ow, ow, ow—why do you always have to pull so hard? I'm going to go bald if you keep doing that."

"Not so fa—not so fast."

"You going to scream for me, Sasuke, when I have my co—the hell kind of love tap was that?"

"It wasn't. I told you I don't like it when you talk like that."

"Then where's the fun in trying to make you scream my name if I can't talk dirty?"

"Like you could ever make me scream, you—no, no—you're doing it all wrong."

"I must being doing something right if you're biting on your knuckles like that."

"Put my legs there, around—yeah, just like that."

"Lazy, controlling son of a—oh, shit."

"That feel…feel lazy to you?"

"You didn't, uh—you didn't deny the controlling part."

"Shut up and move."

"Just a little more…"

"I can't...I…."

"Don't quit on me now."

"That's too—"

"Give me a few more seconds."

"I'm going to give you my foot up your ass if you don't—"

"It's ri-right there."

"Naruto, don't—"

"Right there, it's—fuck, Sasuke. That's…that was—damn."

"…Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Even if you make having sex with you unsexy, I promise I'm going to keep having sex with you, all right."

"Get off me."

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I already did enough for one night."

"…what are you doing?"

"You know. That thing we always do after sex. Cuddling. I want to cuddle now."

"I don't…cuddle."

"Sure, you just sleep on the other side of the bed and mysteriously wake up sprawled all over me in the morning."

"Fine. Just don't make a big deal out of it."

"You know you like to snuggle with me."

"Say that again, and you're snuggling with the floor."

"But Sasuke—"

"Put your head over my shoulder. Like this. And put your arms here."

"Damn it, Sasuke, let me—"

"Move your legs to the other side, and—no, put your arms here, not—that's too high, you idiot."

"What if I want to put my hand here instead?"

"Naru—"

"So I can kiss you like this."


End file.
